Till death do us part
by buffyandfaithrocks
Summary: Leah imprints on Bella. Bella however has a secret no one knows. Will Leah still love Bella when she finds out. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

This story is dedicated to my amazing girlfriend :)

Chapter 1

If you had asked Bella 2 years ago who she loved more than anything on the planet her answer would have been Edward.

This is the story of how everything she thought she knew was changed in a single second.

* * *

The bonfire had started like normal the pack had devoured all of the food. A football game had started and ended with Paul getting mad and phasing. Leah had spend most of the night sat with her mum talking about everything and nothing.

Half way through the night Jacob finally arrived. Walking next to him was Bella. She had been wearing a pair of faded jeans and a grey sweeter. Leah had to admit that it was funny that Bella was wearing grey and her wolf was grey. The pair said hello to everyone and Embry asked if they wanted to join the game. Bella declined as she didn't like football. Jake however jumped up and joined in.

Just at that moment both Leah and Bella looked up and there eyes met. Grey and brown eyes met over the fusing color of the fire. In that one second everything changed for Leah. All of the anger and hatred she had felt before melted away only to be placed by love. Many of the pack were staring at the pair. Jake was starting to shake in his place next to Seth.

Leah's eyes darted towards Jake silently praying he wouldn't phase next to her brother.

The silence was broken by the sound of a phone ringing. Bella reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She checked the number and sighed as she saw the 0800 number.

"Yes what do you want?"

"Well hello to you to."

"Really what the hell do you want I'm on a little thing called vacation, do you know what that means no work, no nothing. So what do you want?"

Leah was now watching Bella as she talked on the phone. Who ever it was seemed to be very important.

"Okay okay ill be there but i want brand new equipment if i have to give up a wee of my vacation."

Bella clicked the phone off and stood to leave.

"I'm really sorry but i have to go."

"Well can i drive you home?"

Leah was hoping she would say yes manly so she could spend just spend a bit longer with her imprint. She stood pulling out her keys out. Bella simply smiled at Leah as they moved towards the car park. Leah opened the passenger door and Bella slid in. Moving around to the drivers side Leah climbed in and started the engine. Pulling out of the car park the car was filled with silence, it wasn't an awkward silence.

"So who was that on the phone. They seemed to be really important."

Bella could see the tension in Leah's shoulders as she drove down the winding road.

"You could say that."

* * *

Cliff hanger

What will happen review and you will find out.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

Chapter 2

IN THE CAR

Leah pulled up in front of the swans house and shut of the engine. She turned towards Bella and watched her for a few seconds. At the bonfire she hadn't really had time to look at Bella.

Her hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail. She was wearing little make up as well. Not that Leah thought she needed it. No Leah thought she was beautiful.

"Well thanks for the ride i really appreciate it."

Bella had moved round to face Leah and she was finding it really hard to get out of the car now. She continued to gaze at her, there eyes meeting once again.

"It was no problem really."

They continued to sit there for a few more minutes when they brought out of there trance by a banging on the passenger window. Bella moved around to see who it was. She was shocked at who was stood at the window. Coulson stared into the window at the two girls.

"Thanks again but i really have to go."

Bella opened the door and stepped out. Before she could shut the door Leah grasped the handle and opened it back up.

"Call me if you ever want to hang out."

Bella smiled back at her as she nodded and closed the door. She moved up the path with Coulson behind her.

Leah watched from the car, just to make sure her mate was okay. Once they were in the house she pulled away and started the long drive back to la push. As she drove down the road her mind couldn't help but wonder who the man a the window was and who had called Bella back at the beach.

* * *

WITH BELLA

Once the door was closed Bella made her way up the stairs making sure not to step on any place that creaked. At the top she quickly opened her bedroom door and started towards her closet. She opened the door and slid the back panel out of the way. Hundreds of weapons were sat in black cases on shelf's that lined every inch of the walls.

"So Coulson where are we of to this time?"

When she didn't get a reply Bella turned on her heels and saw Coulson staring at the weapons. Bella smirked at him.

"COULSON."

That got his attention. He turned his head in her direction.

"We are going to Russia. Nat found it Bells and were going to put a stop to whats happening."

* * *

Another cliff hanger

If you didn't get it i have mashed it up with the avengers but before the film came out.

Remember to read and review


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Chapter 3

LA PUSH

Leah hadn't seen Bella in over a week and she was starting to had called the house, she had even gone over but Charlie had told her to leave.  
Also to top everything off the council had deemed her imprinting to be fake as two girls couldn't be together. No that would be wrong in the eyes of the council.

It was Friday night when Leah was awoken by a pounding on her front door. Slowly and carefully she made her way down the stairs, her mum and brother were behind her. She opened the door and was shocked at what she saw. It was the same man that was at Bella's house when she had drooped her of and leaning next to him was Bella.

Her face was black and blue and the hand that was clutching her side was covered in her blood.

"Ow my god what happened to you."

Leah reached out and guided Bella into the living room. Seth and Sue came in and gasped as they stared at Bella's Broken Body.

"Can you help me get her jacket and shirt of please?"

Together Leah and Coulson managed to get Bella's clothes of and that was when they could see the real damage. Her left side was all but shredded. Blood was seeping down and over her chest. Coulson moved over to one of the bags that they had brought in with them and got out a med kit. He moved back over to where Bella was lay. Leah was sat on the floor next to her head brushing her hair out of her eyes. Seth and Sue had moved in to the kitchen, mainly because they couldn't stand the sight they were seeing.

"Okay Leah i need you to hold her arms down for me please."

Leah moved behind the couch so she was stood next the the armrest and grasped Bella's pulled out some cotton wool and a bottle of clear liquid. He added a large amount to the cotton wool and started to rub drenched ball over her wounds. Bella let out a scream as what ever was on the cotton wool can into contact with her side.

* * *

I know another cliff hanger. Next chapter we will find out what happened to Bella

Please review xx


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

Thanks to everyone that review i love reading them.

* * *

Chapter 4

THE LIVING ROOM

Coulson finally managed to get the blood to stop gushing down Bella. He sat and stared at her for a few seconds before he reached behind him. Pulling the med bag in front of him he stared to rummage through looking for something. After a few seconds he pulled a needle filled with a deep blue liquid.

"Leah i now this is going to be hard for you but i need to to move."

Leah sensed the fear and tension i his voice and moved over to recliner in the corner of the room. Coulson kneeled down next the Bella's limp form and carefully grasped her arm. Twisting it so he could see the inside of her elbow he slide the needle into her arm.

Quickly he moved a way pulling the needle out as he did so. Bella's body jerked upwards, her hands tore at the couch fabric. Her grey eyes transformed into the blue that had been in the tube. As sudden as it started it was over. Her body slumped back down to the couch. Her hands released the tattered fabric. Her eyelids slid shut as she lost all conscious.

"Can you help me mover her some where more comfortable?"

Instead of answering Leah padded the the couch and picked Bella's limp body up and into her arms. Carefully she made her way up the stairs and into her own bedroom. Coulson moved over to the bed and pulled the sheets back so Leah could lay Bella down.

The pair then moved out of the petite room and back into the living room. Blood was smeared on the floor and the furniture.

"I know that you want to Know what happen and i will tell you but first i need to ask you some thing."

Coulson stared at the girl in front of him.

"Okay what do you want to know."

"I need to know what Bella means to you and that anything i tell you will stay in this house and no one will ever find out."

"Bella means everything to me. I would go to the end of the earth to be with her or to see her happy."

Coulson was taken back by Leah's words. He had no idea she felt this deeply for Bella. The only reason he knew who Leah was or even her feelings for Bella was that Bella repeatedly spoke her name when she was asleep. So naturally he did a bit of digging and found out every thing about her.

"Okay so we got to Russia ..."

* * *

RUSSIA DAY 1

Coulson lead Bella and Natasha off the plane and over to the rental car that S.H.I.E.L.D had picked out for the back door he allowed Bella and Natasha to slip inside. Once they were seated her climbed in to the driver seat and started the engine. Starting towards the hotel he leaned into the back and handed the pair brown folder. Bella and Natasha reached forward and grasped the folder.

"Okay the objective of this mission is to take down the red room. No children are to be harmed unless they attack you first. Is that clear. this is a get in get the kids get out and nuke the place kind of mission."

Both Bella and Natasha nodded and started to read thought the large folders.

The drive to the hotel lasted half an hour. By the time they pulled up in front of the main doors the girls had finished reading all information S.H.I.E.L.D had managed to gather on the red room.

The trio trudged through the fancy lobby up to the front desk. Many of the other guests moved of there way as they walked.

"Hello my name is Nico and these are my daughters Natalie and Isabelle and we have a reservation for 2 conjoined rooms."

"Certainly sir here are your keys its on the top floor i hope you enjoy your stay."

Coulson grabbed the keys and headed in the direction of the lift. Natasha and Bella trailed behind him whispering about all of the security. Once at the lift they ambled inside and started to head up. However at the last minute and hand shot between the doors. The doors opened once more to reveal a man in his forty's. He wore fitted jeans and a polo shirt.

He stepped into the lift and hit the button for the roof. Natasha and Bella glance at each other hoping this man wasn't trouble.

"Be for we go does anyone want to get out?"

When none of them moved he lunged.

* * *

I know I'm evil but guess what another cliff hanger.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

Thanks again for everyone that reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 5

RUSSIA DAY 2

The man in the elevator was easy. Before he had really turned Nat had put a 7mm bullet into the middle of his forehead. the trio watched as the body fell limply the the ground. Coulson moved over and started to look for any identity. Once the elevator had reached their floor Bella and Natasha dragged the body down the corridor toward the rubbish shoot. They had stuffed him down the shoot and watched as he fell,

Now they were sat on the building opposite the red room waiting for there perfect moment to strike.

"So Bell who was the girl that dropped you off the other day."

Coulson couldn't help but smirk at the site of a blushing Bella. He had seen the look the two had shared in the car. He was happy that Bella had finally found someone. After all the time she had been on her own it was nice to see her happy.

"Her name is Leah and before you even think about it no nothing has happened."

Nat stared at the two, her face was morphed into confusion as she listened to there conversation. Bella had never mentioned anyone called Leah to her and they were sisters.

"But you feel something for her don't you?"

However Bella never got the chance to answer the question as movement caught there attention. Three men were walking out of the red room building. In between the men was a young girl who couldn't have been older than 14.

The trio moved over to the side of the building, but before they to to the edge Nat spotted a missile heading there way. Coulson, Bella and Natasha jumped over the side of the building and stared to fall. The three agents spun in the air and sent the zip wires sailing into the air. 13 floors down they crashed through the window. They set of running towards the cover of the streets.

* * *

RUSSIA DAY 3

After they had gotten back to the hotel room they quickly patched them self's up. HQ had sent for an update and Coulson had spent the best part of 3 hours telling them what happened and what they had to do next.

This time they didn't do any recon. They walked straight up to the door and kicked them open. Alarms started to blare and men, women and children started to fill the corridor.

Coulson hung back as Bella and Nat attacked the oncoming army.

* * *

"Wait so you let her go in there."

Leah stared at the man in front of her. All of the admiration she had felt for him vanished in a single moment. He had let her mate go and get hurt.

"Let me finish before you judge me ..."

* * *

Big muscular men came barreling down the corridor and latched onto the two struggling agents. They were dragged of towards the back of the compound. They were thrown down onto metal chairs and chained to the walls behind them. The men then left and the three were left on there own. Bella started to pull on her chains. Nat was trying to pick the lock and Coulson sat there and stared at the wall.

Hours later the door swung and a bold man walked in.

* * *

Sorry but 4 and 5 will be up some.

Please read and review.


End file.
